


Enticement

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [8]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), The Order | Sin Eater (2003)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: She was suppose to destroy the Sin Eater but he was far more enticing than she was originally lead to believe. [BloodRayneThe Order crossover] [Oneshot] [Complete]





	Enticement

**Title:** Enticement  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** Blood Rayne  
 **Character:** Rayne  
 **Special Guest:** William Eden  
 **Rating:** 16+ Mature Audience  
 **Challenge:** Round 4: #4 Lust  
 **Disclaimer:** Blood Rayne is the property of Terminal Reality and Majesco. The Order is the property of 20th Century Fox.  
 **Word Count:** 498  
 **Notes:** This one features the Sin Eater, William Eden from the movie The Order. Some implied naughtiness takes place.

He had to admit she cleaned up nicely. The elegant black dress she wore left practically nothing to the imagination. He was well aware of what she was trying to do, but she was a mere babe in age compared to him. He had observed her as closely as she had been observing him. He gave her a hungry smile as his eyes met her piercing green eyes.

She knew that look all too well. " _Men_ …" she thought amused. They seemed to wear desire on their sleeves. Looking around her prey's mansion, there was no doubt in her mind that he always got what he wanted. He lived extravagantly that was certain. She allowed her fingers to lightly graze over the surface of a fine vase. Death seem to be her only occupation, while she enjoyed the killing slowly she was finding there was more to life then revenge. A small part of her wanted to experience more of the high life. She felt his hands gently come to rest on her shoulders. His heated breath assaulted her ear.

"What is it that you desire most, Rayne?" he whispered hypnotically.

"Retribution," softly escaped her lips.

"Is that all?" he pressed, pulling the hairpins from her hair. She suppressed a shudder as his fingers ran through her loose locks. She found it difficult to think; his hands were hitting all the right spots. Delicately his lips brushed against her temples, his strong hands slowly massaged her shoulders and neck. Cupping her chin, he lightly turned her face toward his and forcefully claimed her lips.

"Tell me, Ms. Rayne is retribution all you seek _or_ do you seek to end my life?" he inquired, his fingers sensually tracing the outline of her jaw.

She was suppose to kill the Sin Eater, those were her orders. She found Mr. William Eden much more enticing than the reports had mentioned. His caresses and hush tone were causing her desire as well as her blood lust to rise. Suddenly she turned to face him, her fangs elongating as she grabbed his face. "My dear William, I want so much more," she hissed salaciously.

He met her ravenous wicked gaze with one of his own as he pulled his collar opened exposing his neck to her. "If you think you can handle it, by all means try me," he demanded.

She found his boldness to be quite the turn on. Their lips collided roughly, her fang cutting his lower lip. The sweet salty taste of his blood grazed her tongue, reinforcing her resolve to release this man from the bonds of clothing.

"Shall we retire for the evening?" he asked, mischievously raising an eyebrow.

Impishly she replied. "Lead the way."

Her duty to Brimstone meant nothing to her in the long run. Especially when faced with such an insatiable lover. Both she and William knew that he would live to see another day. For Rayne mind blowing sex was better than death any day.


End file.
